Life As We Know It Prequel
by PLL and Victorious RULE
Summary: The Prequel to Life As We Know It. Kim and Jack go through the pregnancy with Bree and raising her along with dealing with school and starting high school
1. Chapter 1: The Morning After

**Kim's POV**

Uhhh.. My head! I moaned in my head as I slowly woke up, I had no idea what happened last night. I moved slightly and my arms touched something warm and hard lying next to me, Who the heel is in my bed! I thought and quickly but slowly shot up and to find, I'm naked, In someone elses room and bed and the person next to me is someone I know very well.

"Oh My God!" I yelled jumping out of the bed and pulling the sheet with me also waking him up

"Oh My God Oh My God!" I yelled again and again while covering my eyes as he was also naked

"What happened! What's going on?! Please Stop Yelling!" Jack said holding his head

"What Happened Last Night!"

"I have no idea But calm down please because my head is killing me!" Jack said as I heard him get out of bed

"I Can't Calm Down!" I yelled "Did we have you know what!?" I said quietly

"Uhh.. It appears so" He said "You can look now I'm dress"

"Jack we had sex! Sex!" I said then the thought hit me "What If I Get Pregnant!"

"Then we will deal with that now get changed while I eat something and take something for my head"

"HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!" I Yelled annoyed but also scared out of my mind

"Kim I can't really think straight right at this second because my head is killing me but as soon as it stops hurting I'm sure it will all it me" He said then left the room

My headache had just gone as soon as I found out I was naked in a bed with Jack, more than likely had sex and could very well end up pregnant. I'm only 13, My moms going to kill me anyway so at least I won't have to worry about this to much any way, What the hell happened at the dance it was only a middle school dance how the heck did I end up drunk? I thought everything was just spinning around in my head. I sighed, got up and put my clothes back on so I could go down stairs.

"How long does it take to put clothes on?" Jack asked as I walked into the kitchen

"I was thinking and freaking that's what took so long"

"Do you want something for your head?"

"No thanks I'm fine" I said and Jack gave me a look "It went away after I started freaking out over everything"

"Alright well do you want some toast?"

"Uhh.. sure I'm probably eating for two now anyway"

"Dude even if you do get pregnant it takes a couple of weeks to happen and then after a month it shows up on a test your pregnant"

"Someone was paying attention in health class" I said and everything went silence while Jack make me some toast

"Sooo.. What do you think happened at the dance"

"Well we got drunk" I said annoyed and took a bite of my toast

Jack rolled his eyes "I meant how we got drunk"

"Well people usually dri-"

"I Know That Too" Jack said cutting me off "What do you think it was that got us drunk?"

"Ummmm..." I said trying to think about it "The Punch!"

"Yes that's gotta be it" He said with a smile, man his smile is cute! "It did taste funny remember"

"I kinda do everything is kinda fuzzy on last night though"

"Well I'll tell the school and they can sort it out"

"What if they ask how you know or something like that?" I said worried he'd tell them what we did

"That you and I got drunk and pasted out in my living room and woke up the next morning not remembering anything and that there was stuff everywhere"

"Sounds good to me because I heard drunk people do stuff like that"

"And stuff what we did" Jack said causing my smile to fall

"Jack?"

"Yea?"

"What if I get pregnant?" I worried "Would you leave me and never come back?"

"Never I would never leave you and that would be my baby too so I wouldn't leave it"

I smiled a little but was still worried about everything "Well uhhh I better get home"

"Want me to walk you?"

"No I will be fine it's only down the street" I smiled and walked out the door

2 Weeks Later

It's been two weeks since the dance and that night, Me and Jack have been hanging out lots with and without the guys, I still keep wondering about that night because I don't remember anything, I always thought that my first time with Jack would be special and that I would remember it, Wait wait did I just say that I like Jack!, Oh for god sakes everybody already knows anyway. I sighed loudly and leaned back in my seat forgetting it was only a bench

"Ouch!" I shouted as I fell to the ground luckily falling on my karate bag but it still hurt

"Head in the clouds Kim?" Jack asked between laughs

"Something like that" I sighed trying to get up but not having much luck, so I held my hand out to Jack who helped me up, but of course me being so little and him so strong he pulled me up way to fast that I ended up knocking him down

"Sorry forgot you were light" Jack laughed

I couldn't help but laugh as well, I had just fallen off my seat because I was thinking about Jack and now here I am on top of Jack because I'm so light

**Jack's POV**

I smiled as Kim laughed at the past couple of minutes she was so cute her prefect teeth, her prefect brown eyes, her prefect face and those lip and to top it off her laugh was extremely cute. I just couldn't stop myself I had to so I leaned and our lips connected, as cheesy as it sounds I'm pretty sure there were fireworks around us, we pulled away and the only thing that came from both our lips was "Wow"

I looked at Kim's face and she had a very big smile on her face

"Should I have kissed you before now?"

"Yea but nows good to" she smiled and again couldn't help myself and I kissed her again

"Well Well Well.. Not something I see everyday" We pulled away from and kiss and she was off me in seconds and standing

"Sorry Rudy!" She said

"KICK LIVES!" Was all Rudy yelled before doing a little dance

"What?" I asked standing next to Kim now

"The guys said at the dance you two were kissing and dancing"

"Well we were drunk"

"Right right they did say that"

"Did they say if anybody else was drunk?"

"Yep lots of people were, Milton said that the Student Council were going to try to find the person or people who did it"

"Yea well getting drunk not by choice for the first time ever was not very nice and the hang over was awful"

"Okay guys I have some paper work to do so go back to what you were doing if you want" Rudy smirked and walked over to his office

"Well... Do you want to go back to kissing?"

"Forget it, it was ruined!" Kim sighed "Why don't we go get some food?"

"Okay let me just get changed real quick!" I said running over to my locker to grab my bag then running to the locker room

_**PREQUEL! Someone messaged me a while ago saying I should do that and for a while I have been thinking about it and since I have gotten Writers Block, I thought this would be a good idea till I think of something**_

_**So anyway let me know what you think :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Period or Pregnant

**Kim's POV**

It's been a whole month since the dance and me and Jack had sex, I haven't had any pregnancy signs so unless I have some I'm not gonna do anything. Me and Jack also started dating which I'm so happy about I've liked him for about a year now, So I'm a tiny glad that night happened I did ask Jack about that night and he said since we don't remember it, it doesn't count, I did think about the possible pregnancy and that it would count if I'm pregnant but I didn't say anything

"Hey Kim, how was school?" Mom asked as I walked into the kitchen and dropped my bag on the ground

"It's was... school" I said pulling a thinking face, grabbing an apple and sitting at the island

"Anything interesting happen?" Mum asked like she already knew something

"Ummm.. I don't know?" I said taking a bite of my apple

"Kathy must have it wrong then"

"Kathy got what wrong?" I asked now interested

"Well she said Sadie Evans spiked the punch at your school dance so her mothers making them move"

"It was Sadie?"

"So you knew someone spiked the punch?"

"Uhhh..." I had to think of something fast "Yea cause Jerry got drunk and me and Jack and the others did have some but it tasted yuck so we didn't have anymore" I lied it was partly true as the guys had, had one drink but didn't have anymore cause it tasted yuck, But me and Jack of course had to be the ones to get drunk and of course have sex

"Kim?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out, I was saying that it must be true, but Polly somehow kept it pretty quiet"

"Yea that's probably it mom, ummm... I'm gonna go to Jacks he asked me if I wanted to study" I said getting up and then throwing my apple away before picking my bag up

"How's your relationship going?"

"How did you know we were dating?"

"I didn't" She smirked and I moaned

"It's good now bye!" I said grabbing my skateboard and running out the front door

I woke up the next morning feeling really tired which was odd and my boobs were really sore but when I thought about it some times I get sore boobs when I'm about get my period so that was a good sign I smiled and crawled out of bed and into the shower. After I had a shower, got dressed, did my make up and did my hair perfectly I finally went down stairs to get breakfast fast before school

"Morning honey!" Mom smiled at me handing me a plate of pancakes

"Good morning!" I said brightly with a huge smile

"What are you so happy about?" She asked eyeing me

"uhh.. just something" I said trying not to smile I was way to happy to be getting my period

"Does it have something to do with a certain boy?" She smiled

"Umm.. a little" I smiled

"Okay well eat quick you don't want to be late" Mom said "Do you want me to drop you off?"

"Yes please since I slept in a little bit"

"Okay well 5 minutes then I'm leaving okay" Mom said leaving the kitchen with her coffee to go get her work stuff

"Do you have a visit mom?" I asked as we drove to school

"No I have play group" She said pointing to the back seat that had a couple of bags filled with leaves since it was the middle of October

"Oh okay well Bye mom" I smiled and got out of the car to go find Jack and the guys

"Jack!" I yelled running over

"Hey Kim!" He smiled and kissed me cheek

"I have to tell you something" I said grabbing his arms and pulling him into a corner

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get my period soon Thank God!" I smiled

"Okay that's good but are you sure, did you read about Pregnancy Symptoms just in case?"

"No I didn't cause I kinda didn't want to know" I said looking down

"Well I had a quick look just in case so why do you think you're getting your period?" He said awkwardly

I whispered in his ear what they were and he gave me a look that worried me

"Jack?"

"those are both symptoms" He sighed

"Oh god!" I said feeling a tear fall

Jack wiped it away and said that we could ditch and go back to his place cause his mom is gone all day, I nodded and we both carefully left without the guys noticing. We went to the drug store to get a couple of test and then went back to his place

"I'm way to scared Jack" I sighed sitting on his bed

"Well Kim I would do it for you but I can't" He said sitting next to me and rubbing my back

"Okay I gotta man up and do this!" I said standing up and grabbing the tests before I chickened out again

"Okay done now we wait" I said coming out of his bathroom

"It's will work out what ever happens" Jack said kissing my cheek again

**Jack's POV**

Kim just took the tests, usually when she takes tests I tell her to ace them but I'm really hoping she fails this one. For her if it's positive I'm really worried it may ruin her life, I don't really care about mine at this point

"How long does 5 minutes take!" She said, she started pacing about 2 minutes ago and hadn't stopped

"Kim you've been pacing for 2 minutes, you're gonna get dizzy"

"I don't care there's only 1 minute left so I don't care!" She said, she looked about ready to cry I feel so bad for her as this is gonna ruin her more than me, Poor Kimmy. We kept quiet for the last minute waiting for the beep, and then

"Oh My Gosh! I can't do it! I can't look I'm too scared!" Kim wailed falling flat on my bed next to me

"Wait here I'll go look" I sighed, I really didn't want to but I knew Kim was way to scared to look so here I am maning up like Kim did to take the tests, to go find out what our futures held

"Oh no" I said quietly but still loud enough that I think Kim may have heard

"I'm pregnant aren't I?" Kim yelled I walked out of the room and saw her face down still on my bed, I sighed and sat next to her

"My life is ruined!, Moms gonna kill me though so at least we won't have to deal with all this" she said

"Hey your moms not gonna kill you"

"I hope she does"

"Kimmy-"

"Don't call me Kimmy!" Kim snapped sitting up

"Kim we will get through this and what ever is meant to happen will"

Kim sighed and had been looking at her hands for a while looking like she wanted to say something

"What's wrong Kim?"

"Everything!"

"No what's on your mind?"

There was a long pause till she finally asked "would you want to keep it?" she said quietly

"I..." I wasn't sure I mean I'm only 13 might be 14 when it's born but I don't know, I wouldn't know how to take care of it "I don't know right now, what about you?"

"I don't know too"

"Then we wait and see what happens" I smiled taking her hands and kissing her cheek

Kim's POV

I walked in the front door of my house after spending the day at Jacks and finding out I was possibly pregnant to find my mom standing right in the hallway looking very mad

"Kimberly Anne Beulah Crawford!" mom yelled

"Yes mom?" I sighed hoping to get this over with fast so I could get to my room

"Where The Hell Have You Been!" She yelled again, I think she gets very worried about me easily since my dad died she's probably scared to lose me too

"At Jacks"

"Why Were You At Jack's And Not School!"

"Because I didn't feel well!" I said trying to get past her with no luck

"Kim why didn't you tell the school and I could have come get you!"

"Because I needed Jack! Not you!" I yelled pushing past her and going to my room

I didn't see her for the rest of the afternoon and night, she did knock on my door and leave my dinner outside my door but that was the closest she had been to me tonight. She must be really hurt by what I said, I didn't mean it I only said it so I could get up to my room and stay in bed forever. I actually need her more but I'm way to scared to tell her.

_**Anyone :) sorry I took a while to get it up I had it almost finished and then I caught my mums cold and I also had a dog competition which I'm pretty sure turned the cold into the flu so yea I hadn't really wanted to finish it but I thought I better cause you guys are awesome :)**_

_**I got 9 reviews so I'm pretty happy so hopefully this chapter we will get more :D Oh and if you have any ideas for the original Life As We Know It please tell me because only two people gave me ideas and only one was good, the other would have been good too if they still lived in Seaford, So anyway Review, Review, Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

**Kim's POV**

It's been a whole 2 weeks since I found out about the possible pregnancy which I'm pretty sure is real, I hid in my room for the first week and then mom made me go to school the second week and I have so far made it through Monday and Tuesday and Wednesday is gonna be over soon, Although Jack keeps telling me we have to go to the doctor to find out for sure, but I don't want confirmed that my life is ruined I rather it possibly ruined

"Hey Kim!" Milton said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Huh?"

"I said hey"

"Oh Hey" I said

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar?" Milton asked, I knew I should say no, 1. because Jack would kill me, 2. cause I could be pregnant but then again if I am pregnant I'm only like a month along plus Milton is easy and Jack's in the bathroom I think

"Sure" I smiled getting up off the bench

"I noticed you haven't really been doing anything for a couple of weeks" Milton said as we got ready

"Yea... Ready?" I said I hope Jack doesn't catch me

"Go!" Milton said, Milton was easy but wasn't to bad he had actually gotten a little better but it still wasn't hard to bet him

"KIM!" Jack yelled just as I flipped Milton

I sighed and waited for it

"What are you doing you know your not meant to do Karate"

"I'm sorry Jack I didn't know!" Milton said from the floor

"It's okay Milton, Kim should know"

"Jack it was easy not hard and It's not like it would do anything to me"

"It could you don't know"

"Oh My Gosh! It's Already Ruining My Life!" I screamed running off to the girls locker room

"Kim!" Jack yelled after me

"Ummm... Jack What's wrong with Kim?" Milton asked before I heard Rudy run out of his office asking what was going on

"Just something you'll know soon" I heard Jack say and then I heard him knocking on the door

"Go away" I said hoping it would work

"I'm not going away! Now I know you won't do it so I did" Jack said as he walked through the door

"Did what?" I asked

"Get dressed we have an appointment in 20 minutes"

"I Tol-"

"I Know you told me but I don't care so get dress or I will take you there in your gi" Jack said leaving the room

20 minutes later we were at the doctors waiting for the doctor to do an ultrasound, We had already answered lots of question from a nurse who asked about everything even how we got pregnant if we are.

"Hi Kim and Jack I'm Dr Green" A middle aged woman said as she entered the room "Oh you are much younger than I thought

"How old did you think we were?" Jack asked

"The nurse said teen couple"

"Do you get many?" I asked

"some but not many, and never any this young"

"Ohhh!" I wailed wanting to hide but then I felt Jack's hand on my back

"I'm going to say this was not planned at all not even cause you planned to have sex and it happened" Dr Green said

Jack nodded "A girl at our school spiked the punch and we had a lot not knowing and woke up the next morn-"

"Lets Not Re Live It!" I said, Dr Green laughed

"Okay lets see if you are really pregnant?" She said turning the ultrasound machine "I have a question how far along would you be?"

"I guess a month?" I said

"So this is only to confirm that you are actually pregnant?" she asked and I nodded

"Alright lets had a look then" she said and I lay down and pulled my shirt up and lowered my pants a little like the nurse had told me, The doctor put the warm gel on my tummy then started moving the wand around, Me and Jack were watching the screen on the wall but couldn't see anything so I was hoping that I wasn't pregnant but then again I knew nothing

"Anything?" Jack asked

"Not yet it may take a while because this early it's always hard to find but if she is pregnant it will show up"

About close to 10 minutes later she found it, I was pregnant, Tears started coming out right away even if I didn't want them to I... I didn't know what to do

"Okay you two now that we know there's a baby you gotta grow up for the time you are pregnant"

"Why only then?" Jack asked

"You didn't let me finish, You two are going to have to decide if you want to keep it or not, You are also going to have to tell your parents"

"No!" was all I said it really just came out I was scared out of my mind and didn't need to be more

"Kim listen please, I know it scary but it is better for you and the child if your mom and dad-"

"Just mom" I told her I didn't want to think of my dad now

"If your mom knows she can help"

I was scared and wanted to hide, I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to tell my mom, I just wanted my life back to normal. I zoned out but knew Jack and Dr Green were talking about me and the baby

"Okay Kim, we can go now" I heard Jack say and I sighed and got up and left hand in hand with Jack

We finally got back to my place and Jack started saying I need to tell her now but I wasn't listening and closed the door on him

"Kim?" I heard mom ask

"Yea it's me"

"Was Jack here?"

"Yea he walked me home from Karate"

"Alright... Hey do-"

"Sorry mom but I want to go take a shower okay?"

"okay" Mom said and I ran up the stairs to my room and cried for about 20 minutes then decided I did need a shower.

**2 Weeks Later**

**Jack's POV**

Kim hasn't really been talking to me, well actually she hasn't really been talking to anyone, every time I say we need to tell our parents she just pushes me away and runs off, I'm starting to think I should just tell my mom, but then she would tell Ruby and then.. poor Kim

"Hey dude?!" Jerry shouted and snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yea?" I asked wanting to finish talking so I could go back to thinking

"What's up with Kim, and You and Kim?"

"Uhhh... She's going through something at the moment"

"Like what, because she's like not talking to anyone not even you?"

I sighed, I needed someone to talk to, A friend, I looked around and saw nobody near us

"I'm only telling you this because I really need a friend, But You Can Not Tell Anyone!"

"Alright?"

I leaned over closer to Jerry and said quietly "Kim's pregnant..."

Jerry made a What, Oh My God, look on his face and then turned to me "It's yours right?" I nodded

"Well that makes sense of a lot of things she's been doing lately, But... WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Jerry yelled and a few people not to far away but far away looked at us

"It was a mistake and we don't even remember it happening..."

"The school dance... you two were drunk and badly drunk and then you disappeared..."

"Yep, I got woken by Kim screaming"

"Why was she screaming?"

"She had just woken up and found out"

"Right right makes sense"

"Oh man I have no idea what to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kim keeps pushing me away because she's scared and doesn't want to deal with everything and at the same time, I'm scared out of my mind cause there's a baby"

"Dude you need to tell your mom and Kim's mom"

"I know and I keep telling Kim that but she pushes me away and runs off"

"Okay well how about I help?"

"Alright that might work"

_**I wonder what Jack and Jerry will do to get Kim to talk to Jack so he can hopefully get her to tell her mom, So what did you think of this chapter they are officially pregnant with Bree :) So please review as I only got 4 Reviews and I'm not very happy... if there's anything you want to see Review!**_

_**So tell me what you think!?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Mom

**Kim's POV**

I still can't believe I'm pregnant it's been a month so I'm about 2 months pregnant now, Jack keeps telling me I have to tell my mom and my annoying doctor has also called a few times to ask if I have told her. I'm life is just awful!

"Hey Kim!" Jack smiled sitting next to me in the hallway where I'm doing homework

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed wanting to get back to my homework

"Well I was wondering if you told your mom yet?"

I groaned "HA You didn't run off this time" Jack smiled

"I'm tired and really not in the mood Jack, Also I'm trying to get this done before Math and I'm almost finished" I sighed and started doing my work again

"Kim you need to tel-"

"I Know I Have To But I'm Tired And Want To Get My Homework Done So Leave Me Alone!" I snapped, got up, grabbed my stuff and walked off annoyed

**Jack's POV**

Well that went a tiny bit better I guess, she didn't run off right away

"So what did she say?" Jerry asked sitting next to me

"Well she's getting mood swings, But I think she's thinking about it"

"Cool, Hey I have been thinking and why haven't you like ran away from all this like most guys?"

"Because I love Kim, and I helped make it, so I have to stay and man up because if I left, if I wanted to which I don't, I know my father will kill me and drag me back here" i said

"I don't think I could be a dad at 13 dude"

"Because your you and I'm me" I said "But if it did happen to you I know you would be good"

"Thanks man so are we going to do this after school?"

"Yep, Kim's mom is in LA for the day for some work thing and won't be home till late so hopefully we can get her to tell her" I said and sighed I was a little worried Kim may hate me but it has to be done

**After School**

"Ready?" Jerry asked me as I rang Kim's doorbell

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked in an annoyed tone

"That's no way to greet your boyfriend" I said and leaned in for a kiss, Kim just looked at me and turned around and walked back into her house as we followed

We followed her into the living room and found a 4 year old girl and baby girl

"Hi!" the 4 year old girl smiled "I'm Jamie!" She smiled

"Hi Jamie" Jerry smiled and I smiled at her as well

"Kim can I talk to you?"

"Okay... Jerry could you watch Jamie and Becca please?"

"Sure" Jerry said and sat on the floor with Jamie and Becca

"What do you want Jack, cause if it's to talk about the baby and telling my mom I really don't want to right now" She said

"Kim please I love you and the baby, I'm not going to leave ever and I want to help!"

"Why! Why Don't You Want To Leave Cause Most Guys Would!"

"Because Your The Girl I Love!"

"I love you too but..."

"Kim please listen I want to be there with you when you tell your mom to take some of the heat if there is some?"

"Jack..."

"We Will Get Through This!"

"... I need to get back to Jamie and Becca I will call you later" She said and pushed me back to the living room and then Jerry and I out the door

**Kim's POV**

There's no getting out of this and I know it, I guess now that I know Jack isn't going to take off or anything like that I should tell my mom and his mom and then move on to deciding what I want to do with the baby, Keep it or Give it away

"Kim what wrong?" Jamie asked, Jamie and Becca are kids of my moms friend, Mom was meant to be babysitting but then she had to go to LA for the day so i said I could watch them, It would be good practice if I do have the baby

"Just life Jamie" I said sadly

"What wrong with it?" she asked sweetly

"Something happened a couple of months ago"

"What?" she really wasn't going to give up

"I did something when I wasn't in my right mind and it's biting me on the butt now but, I'm going to tell my mom tonight and hopefully she can help"

"Mommies are good at making things better" she smiled, making me smile

"Would you like to play a board game or read a book?"

"Can we do both!?"

"Sure" I smiled and went and grabbed a board game from my old playroom

[...]

"Hey Kimmy I'm Home" I heard my mom call out as came through the front door

I was sitting on my bed with Jack, I hugged him more as I was so scared, I had also been crying for the last 1 hour after Jack came round. We walked out of my room and into the kitchen slowly, Jack had his arm around my waist as we walked in and my mom turned around shocked

"Hi... Jack.." She said I guess before she got a good look at me "Oh my gosh Kimmy! what's wrong!"

"me and Jack need to tell you something.." I said slowly and quietly

"Alright.. let's go into the living room" Mom said rubbing my back as we all walked into the living room

I took a deep breath "Remember a couple of months ago at the school dance?"

"Well I wasn't there but what about the dance?"

I took another deep breath "Well remember how the punch got spiked?"

"Yep little miss Sadie Evans, who would have thought" Mom laughed a bit

"Well you know how I said Jerry got drunk..." I said trialing off. I looked at my hands, Jack was rubbing them and sitting next to me I felt a tiny bit better because of this

"Yea?"

"Well I lied me and Jack got drunk, we didn't know it was spiked, it tasted yuck but we kept drinking so we got drunker and it tasted better and then somehow we ended up at Jacks"

"You lied! Kim... What happened at Jacks...?" Mom asked I knew she was scared to know

"well we... umm..."

"We had sex but we can't remember it happening though" Jack spoke up as i had no idea how to tell my mom I had sex

"If you can't remember why are you telling me and why now?!..." Mom said taking a long pause after and looking both me and Jack over I could tell something must have clicked "Your not" she sighed

I looked down as tears started pouring out again

"Oh Kimmy!" mom said as she pulled me into a hug right away

"I'm so sorry mommy!" I cried

"Shhh.. shhh... It will be okay, it will be okay" she said as she rubbed my back and hugged me

After about 30 minutes of me crying and mom hugging me I finally stopped and I knew mom wanted to talk about other stuff

"Okay sweetie, I need to know have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes, Jack made me go..."

"Thank you Jack" she smiled at him and he smiled back

"So you're having a baby.. wow, How far along are you?"

"2 months..."

"Okay... I'm really tired so I really want to go to bed and I think you should to Kimmy" Mom said, I felt super tired and of course I knew that was thanks to the baby

I nodded and turned to Jack "I will see you tomorrow and then we can tell your mom" I sightly smiled I felt so much better now that mom knew

"Okay goodnight Kim" he smiled and kissed my cheek

_**Another one. Yay Ruby knows! I know it's a little different to the flashback in the original because I wanted to make it longer :)**_  
_**I got 7 reviews for the last chapter so better than the one before that :)**_  
_**Remember if there's anything you want to see or you have any ideas for the original so it will come back sooner please Review them or PM me :) Love you guys**_


	5. Chapter 5: And It's A Girl

**Kim's POV**

I am now 4 months pregnant I have a tiny little bump now that can only be seen if I wear a tight shirt so still nobody knows, Well apart from my mom, Jack's parents, the guys and Rudy. I'm still going to school and everything is fine luckily nobody knows yet, well the teachers do but nobody else. Today me and Jack have an appointment to find out what the baby is and I'm really hoping for a girl and so is Jack, We still have officially decided if we are going to keep it yet but I think we will... Oh I almost forgot Jack moved in with me and mom because his mom kicked him out although after a couple of weeks she said he could move home, but he didn't want to and mom let him stay so he's still here.

"Hey Kim ready?" Jack smiled at me as I put my shoes on

"Yep now I'm ready" I half smiled I was happy but not happy I was having a baby so young

"Come on you two or you're gonna be late" Mom said from the front door

"Mom we won't be late as they are always late so we have time" I smirked

"Just get in the car" Mom sighed I knew said was still no happy about her 13 year old daughter having a baby

[...]

"Well everything looks really good he/she is growing well" The doctor smiled

"That's great!" I smiled I may not be happy about the baby but I did want him/her to be healthy

"Now did you two want to know the sex?"

"Yes Please" I smiled I really couldn't wait for this

"okay" she said getting the gel and putting it on my stomach then getting the wand out and started trying to find the baby

"So what are you two hoping for? Most couples want one more than the other" She asked me smiling I knew she could tell

"I really do hope it's a girl"

"A girl well..." She started and stopped as she looked at the screen "Your getting your wish" She smiled brightly

"A girl It's A Girl!" I Said with the biggest smile, I wonder if mom will let me keep her? I then noticed Jack hadn't said anything the whole time, So I turned to him to see his face read total shock and a bit of happy and scared

"Jack we're having a girl" I said snapping him out of his thoughts

"Oh yea that's amazing" He smiled but it seemed a little fake but maybe I'm wrong

**Jack's POV**

We got back from the doctors, we found out it's a girl, it's so crazy a baby girl.. I think Kim wants to keep her, I want to as well but I'm really unsure about being a father so young, I need to talk to my dad

"Hey Jack" Dad said into the phone

"Hi dad... I need to talk to you about something important?"

"I was wondering when you would call"

"I'm pretty sure Kim wants to keep her..."

"Alright and you?"

"I want to but I'm scared... What if I'm not good enough because I'm so young"

"Jack any guy in who is about to have a child for the first time is scared no matter what age, Because caring for somebody else apart from just yourself and your wife or girlfriend, who can take care of themselves is scary. It's new to you but you will learn, Heres a tip to be a father you take care of them to be an amazing father, love them spend time with them, talk to them and listen also"

"But what if I'm not good enough for the baby in Kim's eyes?"

"Jack, in Kim's eyes as long as you love and take care of the baby also help when you can and love Kim as well you will be an amazing father" my dad said

"Thanks dad I was just getting scared by everything"

"Jack when your mom told me she was pregnant with you I freaked out and we were married so it's normal"

I laughed as my dad told me stories about when mom was pregnant with me and after I was born it was great to know I can be scared and don't have to be so strong all the time. I had just hung the phone up when Kim walked in

"Hey who were you talking to because I heard you laughing from the living room" she smiled at me

"My dad I was worried about everything and just needed to talk to him and it helped so much" I smiled and she smiled again after it fell "And then he told me stories about what he did while my mom was pregnant and then stuff he did after I was born" I laughed

"What was he like?" Kim asked sitting next to me her stomach always showed up more when she sat down

"Well he had no idea what he was doing, But he said he tried to always make things fun which would annoy my mom a lot but he didn't care" Jack smiled

"Your dad's awesome" Kim smiled "My dad was a lot the same liked to joke a lot but if I got hurt he would act as if it was the end of the world which would always make me laugh so I think he did that to stop me from crying" Kim said with a sad smile, I knew she missed her dad a lot I really do wish I could have met him

"Your dad always sounds like an amazing man I wish I could have met him and I hope to be just a great of dad" I said giving Kim a kiss on the cheek and hug while wiping away a couple of tears

"Damn pregnancy hormones!" Kim sightly laughed

"Kim!" We heard Kim's mom Ruby yell out

"Gotta get back to filling forms out for the homeschooling"

"Why can't you stay at school?"

"I really don't want to plus my doctor said it won't be very good for me as I need a lot more rest than most pregnant women because of my age"

"But I will miss you!" I whined

"You have the guys and you live here your be fine" she said kissing my cheek

**Kim's POV**

Mom and I are filling homeschooling forms out to go to a special school where they send all the work to me and then I send it back I'm also able to Skype my teachers and a tutor comes around to the house once a week to make sure I'm getting all my work done

"Sorry just wanted to know who Jack was talking to cause he was laughing so much"

"And?"

"Huh?"

"Who was he talking to?"

"Oh, His dad he said he was telling him stories about when he was a baby"

"Parents are good like that always got funny stories about ya when you were little" I smiled at my mom and sat down

"So are we almost done?"

"Yup you just have to sign some things and we are done" She smiled handing me some forms

"So I will get I right?" I asked while I signed the forms

"Well it is said pregnant girls get in like that!" Mom said clicking her fingers, I sighed and finished signing the forms

"Done"

"Cool I will send them off later when I go out later" Mom said walking off to her room

I was sitting there trying to think of something to do when Jack ran in

"My dad was in a cab while we were talking he's about 5 minutes away!" Jack said amazed

"Wow I finally get to meet him" I said

"He also said he was going to take us baby shopping and that he's paying"

"No No He can't do that"

"He also said it's going to happen not matter what Kim says" Jack laughed

"Jack we can't take money from your dad"

"He said he wants to he has a lot of money since my mom never let me see him when I was younger he wants help with our daughter so she can have really nice things"

"Jack we will buy her what we can we are not taking money from your father"

"Oh yes you are" Jacks dad said as he stood next to my mom who was smiling and almost laughing at me

_**Sorry it's been so long since I updated and this chapter is most likely going to suck but I'm a little bored with this story I will still do it because I know how annoying it is when someone stops writing only because they are bored of the story anyway I will still write but it could only be one chapter a month till I start getting back into this story and don't worry that always happens :)**_

_**Anyway we found out they are having a little girl and now Jacks dad is here! And he's gonna take them baby shopping :D I will out upload some pictures of the stuff they buy to the Tumblr (links on profile page)**_


End file.
